geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyrie Eleison
'''Kyrie Eleison '''is a 2.1 Insane Demon mega-collaboration hosted by ViPriN and Serponge and verified by KrmaL on October 2, 2019. The level was uploaded on Viprin's account. It has a very bright heaven theme, and could be considered the opposite of Ouroboros, another level ViPriN hosted. Gameplay * '''0% - 5% (Darwin) - '''As the level starts, a bright castle in the background appears. Then, straight away, the player gets launched into the ship game mode and has to fly through some tight spaces. But occasionally, there are some other obstacles, like where the player has to fly through a rotating circle with Darwin's name on it. * '''5% - 10% (Codex) - '''Codex's part starts with a 2x speed block part where the player has to memorize an order of orbs to press. Sometimes there are dash-orbs though. At the end of this part, there are blue pads that appear where the player rebounds off of them. * '''10% - 18% (Osiris) - '''Osiris's gameplay is much faster and intense than the other parts. The player has to spam very fast in the block, ship, spider, and wave game mode. Like Codex's part, there is a blue orb rebound at the end. * '''18% - 26% (Terron) - '''In the background of this part is what looks like a city. In the first half of this part, the gameplay is mostly in the ship game mode. In the second half, the player alternates between UFO and block. Then, at the end of this part is a little bit of mini-wave gameplay. * '''26% - 34% (DesTicY) - '''When the player starts off this part, a yellow pad launches them into the part, where some text says "DE" as in DesTicY. The gameplay in this part is very fast-paced, and quickly alternating between game modes. * '''34% - 42% (ViPriN) - '''The gameplay in this part is similar to DesTicY's part, except there are more duals in the part. At the end of this part, ViPriN puts a dual portal at the end, but instead of going into the dual portal, you go to Ilrell's part. * '''42% - 50% (Ilrell) - '''Ilrell's part is darker and dirtier than some of the other parts. Keeping the fast gameplay, the player has to spam orbs in order to get past this part. But occasionally, there is some wave gameplay. * '''50% - 56% (FerdeFunky) - '''FerdeFunky's part is brighter than Ilrell's part, but the song is still pretty dark. The gameplay is a bit slower in this part. It's mostly block gameplay, but in the end, there is some wave gameplay. * '''56% - 61% (Jghost217 + Koolboom) - '''This is the only part of the level that someone makes the gameplay, (Koolboom) and someone else decorates it. (Jghost217) The gameplay here is much slower than the other parts but still requires some memory. * '''61% - 67% (JonathanGD) - '''JonathanGD's part alternates between slow block gameplay and slow ball gameplay. The gameplay mostly consists of orb memorization. In the end, the player turns into a ship and has to fly through a corridor. * '''67% - 68% (Loserchik67 Art) - '''This cutscene shows a block with wings going into a castle. The block's colors are the player's player colors. * '''68% - 75% (PanMan) - '''The background clearly indicates that the player is now in the castle. The song has now gotten much faster, like in earlier parts. PanMan's gameplay is fast-paced, like the other parts. * '''75% - 81% (Knobbelboy) - '''Knobbelboy's part is a bit slower than PanMan's part, with a bit of spammy gameplay, but it isn't too spammy. * '''82% - 100% (Xender Game) - '''Xender Game's part is a boss fight with a giant heavenly dragon, that makes electric lightning bolts fly everywhere. Occasionally, the dragon will breathe lightning to kill the player. Trivia * The password for this level is 4088. * The level contains 328,813 objects. * Kyrie Eleison means "Lord, have mercy" in Greek. Walkthrough Category:Stubs Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Long levels Category:Collaborations